Ud (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kingdom of the Trolls | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Covered in fur, very wide, musclebound | Citizenship = Domain of the Trolls (Asgard) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior, ambassador | Education = | Origin = Rock Troll | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ron Garney | First = Thor: God of Thunder #14 | Death = | HistoryText = Early life Ud the Troll was the official ambassador of the Kingdom of the Trolls to the Congress of Worlds. League of Realms Ud was recruited to represent his people into the League of Realms, a team uniting warriors of the Nine Realms in order to hunt down Malekith the Accursed while he was slaughtering his people across the Nine Realms. That team was assembled as Thor desired to lead an army of Asgardians, but such action was considered an illegal incursion on the Realms. The team consisted Sir Ivory Honeyshot of Alfheim, Screwbeard of Nidavellir, Lady Waziria of Svartalfheim and Oggy of Jotunheim. The League was first sent in Nidavellir to protect the Dark Elves' Queen in exile, Alflyse, but their inability to work together properly led to their inability to defend her. The League clashed with Malekith's forces multiple times, eventually managing to save refugees in Alfheim, slaughtering Dark Elves refugees, but once again Malekith slipped away. In order to prevent his League from falling apart in front of him, Thor had the group headed to the nearest tavern, where Thor and Ogg engaged in a drinking contest, while the others wagered on the winner, narrowly drinking the giant under the table. The next day, the League headed to Jotunheim where Malekith was hunting down a group of Elves who hided among the Mountain Giants. Oggy was directly targeted by the Accursed, who leaped into his mouth and brutally slashed apart the Giant's brain with his blades, felling him. Having gone to the Frost Giants for help, Malekith was out of reach of the League of Realms. Enraged, the others had to hold Thor back to prevent an incursion inside the Frost Giants territory and a larger conflict. After burying Oggy, the League went to Vanaheim and found more Elves dead, slain fighting amongst themselves. Thor realized that there was to be a traitor in their midst. Thor cast a spell and, accusing Ud of being the traitor, seemingly executed him against the League's decision. Ud was transported elsewhere in Vanaheim with a note addressed to the League pinned to his backside and leading them to the Midgard location of the Dark Elves refugees. That rash action caused the league to split, with only Lady Waziria as companion to Thor. While the two of them headed to Midgard to find the Council of the Unhallowed, the Dark Elf ruling council in hiding, and urged them to unite against Malekith, the rest of the League found Ud, as confused as them. Back in Midgard, Thor accused Waziria of being a traitor as Malekith had followed them to the butcher shop. Enraged, she blasted Thor with a mystical bolt, resulting in a strange creature wrenching itself from inside of Thor, revealing that Malekith had been ahead of the League all along by bugging Thor. The League then showed up with Ud. As Screwbeard was about to killed by his own dynamite stabbed into his hand, Ud saved him by cutting his hand off. Alongside with Thor and the Dark Elves, they took down Malekith, but the fight was stopped by the Council decision to have him their king. Ud was later seen in Asgardia as part of the League and the Congress to seal the details about Malekith's rule. | Powers = Ud has the powers of the average Rock Troll. *'Superhuman Strength' : Whereas the average male Troll can lift about 25 tons Ud displays even greater physical strength. *'Superhuman Speed': In spite of his great muscular bulk, Rock Troll can run and move at speeds beyond that attainable by the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Rock Troll advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins. *'Superhuman Agility': Just like all members of the race, agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Rock Troll's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability': Rock Troll's tough, leathery hide helps to render his body considerably more resistant to physical injury than a human being. His muscle and skeletal tissues are also considerably harder and more durable than those of a human. *'Extended Longevity': Rock Trolls age at a pace much slower than human beings. While the average lifespan of Asgardian Rock Trolls is said to be 1,500 years, there are many, including Ulik, that are considerably older. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance to injury, Ud, can be injured. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than normal human beings are capable of. However, he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Superhuman Sight': Due to living undergound all other Rock Trolls have developed superhumanly keen sight that allows them to see much farther than humans and with greater clarity. The eyes of Rock Trolls are specially developed, however, to see into the infra-red spectrum, allowing them to see perfectly in near-total darkness. | Abilities = Ud has proven himself to be a formidable combatant, especially with his ax. | Strength = Ud's strength is superhuman to a very high degree. He has proven capable of holding back an enraged Thor. He, like Ulik, may prove to be one of the strongest Rock Trolls. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A large ax. | Notes = Ud looks like and could be based on Ulik. Whether or not they are related remains to be seen. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina